Jacob
A young boy in the first arc, Jacob was taken into Mabar by a lich, despite the party's best efforts to save him. He later returns, but time works differently in the plane of Endless Night and is now fifteen years older. History As a young boy Jacob lived with his father, Trant, in Mistmarsh. He loved hearing stories from Gram, along with his friends Julian and Farrah. They called them history lessons, something Trant wasn't too fond of.Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One On the day he goes missing, Gram told them about the annual Acorn Run. Members of Mistmarsh went into the Faded Forest to collect acorns from the Ghost Oak, but you have to be fifteen to participate. Trant gets Beric, Dex, and Draconos, at the time deputies in Mistmarsh, to search for him. They investigate the disappearance and eventually find themselves in some Dhakaani ruins in the Faded Forest, and arrive just in time to see a figure handing Jacob off through an archway into Mabar.Ep. 3. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter Three Into the Gloaming The Gatekeepers of The Eldeen Reaches perform a ritual involving a different archway, resulting in a portal to Mabar being opened. They weren't sure what was going to come out, but they didn't expect to see a young man wearing a locket that shines a brilliant silver light. Jacob sees Beric and Dex and says they need to find Gram, and it dawns on them that this is the boy they've been searching for, aged fifteen years in another plane.Ep. 20 Into the Gloaming Chapter Three The Journey Back The only thing that kept Jacob safe in Mabar was Gram's locket. It was the only light in absolute darkness and it protected him from the creatures there. He hid and fought and killed and did whatever he needed to to survive. He hands the locket to Beric to examine, and Beric confirms that it's nature is that of the Silver Flame.Ep. 22 The Journey Back Chapter 1 He travels with the party to Syrania as a quick means of getting to Mistmarsh and Gram. They get sidetracked though when soon after entering Beric is picked up by an angel, and they're brought before a council of angels. Farlan calls for a trial by combat when he sees the angels about to make an undesirable judgement on Beric, and after defeating the angel warrior in combat they're brought to the portal that will take them to Mistmarsh. It's a somber walk through town for Jacob, seeing people and friends he knew who no longer recognize him. Julian and Farrah run past, playing, and they don't even know who he is. When they arrive at Gram's and she invites him to help her make tea and he starts feeling a little more at home.Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 Appearances * Ep. 20 Into the Gloaming Chapter Three * Ep. 22 The Journey Back Chapter 1 * Ep. 23 The Journey Back Chapter 2 * Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 * Ep. 87 The Road Below Chapter One * Ep. 142 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Three (dream sequence) References Category:NPCs Category:Human